


Might not be so lucky next time

by Veronibell



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronibell/pseuds/Veronibell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Ray challenges Brad to a drinking contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might not be so lucky next time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a promt over at we_pimping on LJ for 'Sunburn'  
> Did not turn out how I thought and was my first attempt at anything other than fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off this, I'm just playing in the sandpit.

_"Christ,_ Tim, I thought you were meant to be a caretaker of the injured, not an inflictor of _pain_ " Doc gave Ray a look that clearly said **you think you're in pain now...**

"Ray, its sunburn, which was your own fucking fault for falling _asleep face-down_ on the beach, cause you thought you could out-drink Brad fucking Colbert. So stop whining and wriggling your skinny hick ass and let me finish."

Ray couldn't resist doing a little shimmy at Doc's comment. It got him a jab in the worst of the sunburn over his shoulders.

Ray realised that the pain caused his cock to twitch. Suddenly he was aware of the warmth of the thighs that bracketed him on either side. He could feel the muscles in Doc's legs flex and contract with his small movements. Heat began to pool in Ray’s gut.

Ray raised his hips experimentally, and groaned when he felt Doc’s half hard dick against the tender sunburnt skin of his lower back. Ray didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath from Doc. The noise encouraged Ray so he repeated his movement; he was rewarded when Doc ground down to meet Ray’s hips.

“Ray... your back.” Ray was pleased to note Doc’s voice wavered, the usual rough confidence gone.

“Fuck me.” This time the inhale became a groan as Ray thrust his hips up sharply. “Tim. Fuck. Me.”

_”Shit”_ Ray felt the bed move as Tim divested both of them of their remaining clothing. The next thing Ray felt was the sudden coolness of the aloe Doc had been using, as a slick finger pushed at the tight muscles of his ass. Ray hissed at the cold feeling, but soon that was forgotten as the finger inside him began to slowly move, and was then joined by another.

“Ray.” Tim’s voice sounded even more ruined. Ray had had enough; he canted his hips and took Tim’s fingers deeper inside him.

“Now, Tim. I want you in me now.” Ray felt a light kiss pressed to the angry read skin of his neck and then the blunt head of Tim’s cock pressing inexorably slow into him. _“fucking christ_ Tim, oh god.” Ray turned his face into the pillow at the sensation of being completely filled, as Tim pumped in and out of Ray.

Soon the overwhelming warmth of the sunburn on his back became a distant feeling to the searing heat that was pooling low in his gut. Ray kept thrusting his hips up to meet Tim. They were both approaching the end fast.

Ray’s orgasm sunk up on him, crying out Tim’s name as his release hit. Spent he melted into the bed. A few scant thrusts later Ray felt Tim tense as he came in Ray’s ass. 

“I should challenge Brad to a drinking contest more often if this is what it gets me.” Ray smirked over at Tim, where he had collapsed down next to him.

“You might not be so lucky next time Ray.”


End file.
